


Requiel

by demon_dream



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, female oc - Freeform, the usual group of ryoka and company
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dream/pseuds/demon_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ancient, sentient artefact, with a grudge. Avalon (the British afterworld) is missing its Gate Guardian, and when the newly intelligent clockwork-and-magic golem finds herself in the tender loving care of a mad scientist, things go about as well as one can expect. We begin several centuries past this unfortunate event, when another powerful being hellbent on destruction is on the loose, looking for his magic marble. And when the guardian finds herself at a knot of destiny and circumstance, the perfect opportunity to set her own plots in motion, using the most innocent and powerful of mortals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue this, depending on the response I get. I have an actual plot for this, and in my mind it's pretty entertaining. It's mostly rated for the violent descriptions. You get a taste of it in this chapter, what with the oh-so-mysterious girl's rather glaringly obvious abnormality. She will not be paired with the other characters. She does realize the advantage of a feminine body and puts her wiles to work, though how successful she is... varies. And that's all you need to know, for now. If I get a response, I'll add to this admittedly vague beginning.

There was a girl sitting on an invisible rock, in the white void.

Startled, Orihime whirled around. She'd been to the afterlife before, and this wasn't it! At least she hoped it wasn't. This was awfully boring. Maybe this was the 'light' you had to travel in before you got wherever you were going? But weren't you supposed to go TOWARD the light? It was everywhere! Groaning, she turned around again, and jumped a little.

There was a girl sitting on an invisible rock in the white void.

She stepped forward, mildly nervous about the stranger but still cheerful. "Hello there!"

The girl shifted a little, and something tinkled, drawing Orihime's eyes to what she was busy being happily oblivious to. Long, twisted cables of bronze, curled slightly into fantastic shapes, embellished with various gauges and dials like spotted butterfly wings. Except not. Bird wings, more like. Long, twisted bronze and copper cables, that stabbed right between the girl's shoulderblades and stuck there, torn and bloodless flesh rising up in raw-looking mounds around the entry points, as though they were stabbed in from the other side. And they stayed there, suspended. Jingling a little as the stranger twisted to look at her.

Frozen in morbid fascination, her mind fought a brief but vicious war. What was the front of her like? Did she want to know? Did she want to see? Did the cables stab all the way through? Did they show? Did she REALLY want to see? What kind of person didn't die from something as horrible as that?

Rich golden-brown skin rippled over lithe arms as the girl turned, shifting in her legs. Her hair was an odd silver-blonde, curling gently against her naked shoulders. Grey streaks in the pale golden hair caught her eye, before she was drawn to the darker-skinned girl's face, a regal face with high cheekbones, a proud nose, and full lips, eyes squinched tightly shut. And as a matter of fact the bronze/copper cables DID come out of her sternum in a delicate snarl of warped wires that split to hold her breasts firmly like some sort of macabre bra designed in Hell, decorated with the random curls of wires that fell short of the proper length. The raw, bloodless puncture wound was directly over her heart.

Olive green-grey eyes with luminous turquoise sclera opened with a gentle smile. "Hello there, littlest Inoue. I've been expecting you."


End file.
